celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Up All Night
Lyrics Robin: I love the way you're talking I'm loving what you're doing boy I don't fall easy often I've never had a love like you before Monique: I like you, put your number, put your number In my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah You heard me right so, call me, call me When you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone Tamara (and Monique): Don't make plans Come on with me, (We'll stay up all night long) Robin and Monique: I want you, and I want you bad Let's keep the party going all night long Robin with Bill's Kids (Monique): Let's keep the party going all night long (hey) All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night A-a-a-all night Monique: I'm on another planet (with Bill's Kids: I'm in another universe) You may not understand it Sooner or later baby you will learn Robin: I like you, put your number, put your number In my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, Phone, phone, yeah You heard me right so, call me, call me When you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone Tamara (and Monique): Don't make plans Come on with me, (We'll stay up all night long) Robin and Monique: I want you, and I want you bad Let's keep the party going all night long Robin with Bill's Kids (Monique): Let's keep the party going all night long (hey) All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night A-a-a-all night Missy: We could party all night, Night wanna spend a night, night Will you be my type by the end of the night, We could pillow fight Your Missy's real nice, come closer, 'cause I don't bite You talking how I like, you play daddy, I play wife I-I-I'm so alone, no-no-no one is home I got your, got your na-na-number in my telephone Wanna wanna wanna be your girl, Wanna wanna wanna be my man Boy we can hold hands, Write our names in the sands It's the weekend, don't make plans Timbaland (Robin): Party's hot, (when you're here) At the club, (we don't care) Timbaland and Robin: We gonna set it off, we gonna set it off Timbaland (Robin): Party's hot, (when you're here) At the club, (we don't care) Timbaland and Robin: We gonna set it off, we gonna set it off Tamara (and Monique): Don't make plans Come on with me, (We'll stay up all night long) Robin and Monique: I want you, and I want you bad Let's keep the party going all night long Robin with Bill's Kids (Monique): Let's keep the party going all night long (hey) All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night A-a-a-all night Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs